Ranger
Ranger is a playable class focused on dealing ranged Physical damage. Rangers are no mere marksmen. Where others in the world take up their bows to hunt for their food or to defend their homes, Rangers have transformed the craft of rangery into an art. To achieve the title of ‘Ranger’ requires an aspirant to train their aim for years while surviving dangerous challenges in order to perfect agility and precision. Few are capable or determined enough to surpass the trials of the Ranger, but those that do stand as true masters of the bow, unprecedented and unequaled. Capable of using complex gadgetry in the form of lethal explosives and mechanical traps, there is no prey that may escape the guile and scrutiny of a Ranger’s eye. Or their arrow. Spellbook Passive * Ravenfeather Cloak ** Slows your falling speed by 50%. Active by pressing space while airborne. While active you gain double focus from all abilities. Primary skills * Hunting shot ** Holdable cast. ** Basic attack that deals up to 1000 Physical damage. Generates 10,15, or 20 focus depending on charge. Applies the Overwhelming Shots debuff to the target, increasing physical damage taken from Ranger by 5% per stack, maximum of 5 stack * Ricochet ** Instant Cast. ** Costs 40 focus. ** Shoots an enhanced arrow that deals 500 Physical damage and ricochets to another enemy up to 2 times when hitting an enemy, ground or, object. Each bounce deals 25% less damage. Enemies hit will be slowed by 30% for 2 seconds. Accuracy of the bounce is increased the closer you are to the target and if you hit an enemy with the initial arrow. Secondary skills * Explosive shot ** Instant Cast. ** Costs 10 focus. ** 6 second cooldown. ** Shoots an arrow that deals an initial 450 Physical damage then after 2 seconds it explodes stunning nearby enemies and dealing 900 Fire damage to every nearby enemy, stunning them for 1 second and catching enemies with the Sticky Tar debuff on fire. * Tar Blast ** Instant Cast. ** Costs 10 focus. ** 15 second cooldown. ** Throws a bomb of compressed tar toward the targeted location. Enemies affected by the blast or walk into the Tar receives physical Sticky Tar debuff for 8 seconds which reduces movement speed and causes any Fire damage to set the debuffed target on fire for 180 Fire damage every 1 sec. * Bouncing Leap ** Instant Cast. ** 12 second cooldown. ** Leaps forward. ** When colliding with an enemy, interrupts any spell-cast, or protection effect such as block, parry, deflection, or evasion, and slowing enemy movement speed by 35% for 4 seconds * Ranger's Net ** Instant Cast. ** Costs 10 focus. ** 13 second cooldown. ** Requires a hostile target. Throws a net, Immobilizing an enemy for 2 seconds. * Evasion - Instant Cast. ** 9 second cooldown. ** Activate to swiftly evade any attack for 0.6 seconds. If an ability is successfully evaded, your damage taken decreases by 35% for 3 seconds and cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds. * Swift Strike - Instant Cast. ** Rewards 10 focus. ** 5 second cooldown. ** Deals 900 Physical damage and slows enemies by 30% for 2.5 seconds, increasing your movement speed by 30% for 2.5 seconds. Prime Skills * Rope Shot ** Instant Cast. ** Costs 10 focus. ** 40 second cooldown. ** Shoots an arrow that has a rope attached to it and then quickly propel to it. * Tactical Bomb ** Instant Cast. ** Rewards 5 focus per target hit. ** 30 second cooldown. ** Throws a bomb that deal 900 Fire damage, stunning the enemies hit for 2 seconds as well as catching enemies with Sticky Tar debuff on fire. * Rain of Arrows ** Instant Cast. ** Costs 35 focus. ** Ground Targeted. ** Showers the target area with 15 arrows that deal 200 Physical damage each. Enemies struck will be slowed by 50% for 2 seconds and enemies already slowed will be Immobilized for the same duration instead. Masteries * Hunting Streak ** Whenever you land 4 Hunting Shots in a row without missing, your next Ricochet will deal 100% bonus damage. * Precision ** Standing still in the ending of a shot increases its damage by 20%. Category:Class